Whisky sin Soda
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: ¿Quién soy?" Esa pregunta no era ni respondida ni erradicada por completo de su cabeza, y todos sus pensamientos lo llevaban irremediablemente a una misma persona: Sasuke. Fanfic yaoi. ItaSasu


**Fandom: Naruto**

**Rate: T**

**Status: Completed**

**Disclaimer: La marca Naruto, así como sus respectivos escenarios y personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no reporto ningún beneficio económico por estas historias.**

**Notas introductorias: Muy buenas tardes tengan todos. Éste es lo que podría decirse "mi primer trabajo oficial en la página", no porque sea lo primero que suba, sino que he decidido bajar todos los escritos que tenía anteriormente porque sobrevendrán una "edición", además que la verdad nunca me he acostumbrado a esta página (yo soy de A-Y) como sea, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Whisky sin Soda**

**Por: chibiichigo**

"_¿Quién soy?"_

Esa pregunta no lograba ni ser respondida ni ser erradicada por completo de la cabeza del moreno. Sabía, a una escala bastante generalizada, que era un hombre recién entrado en sus veinte, primogénito de una familia que gozaba de buen nombre y reconocimiento, y que en el pasado había sido un buen estudiante. Tristemente, eso no comenzaba siquiera a contestar aquello que quería saber: ¿Quién diantres era?

Se sentía incluso fuera de lugar por su cuestionamiento existencia, pero no podía evitar entrar en esa consideración desde que un externo – cuyo nombre ni siquiera intentaba recordar – se la había planteado. Él nunca se había interesado por esas situaciones, debido ni más ni menos a que la educación tan racional, pragmática y metódica fungía como algo esencialmente distinto; quizá por eso no lograba responderse.

Llevaba lo que parecían meses – aunque sabía que tan sólo habían sido un par de semanas –con ese asunto en la cabeza y eso lo había orillado a buscar en libros y tratados filosóficos algo que pudiera orientarlo un poco, cosa verdaderamente infructuosa pues todo lo que planteaban – en su más sincera opinión – era una sarta de sandeces que sonaban muy bonito pero que no dejaban de dar vueltas alrededor del mismo tema sin poner el dedo en el punto central. Libros que terminaba por cerrar a sabiendas que no pasarían ni diez minutos antes de que olvidara todo el conocimiento que había "adquirido".

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo?- preguntó su hermano menor, sacándole momentáneamente de su ensimismamiento. Volvió de pronto a la realidad, en la cual no había estado muy presente a últimas fechas, y se dio cuenta que tenía un plato frente a él con comida. ¿En qué momento lo había dejado ahí?

-Este…Nada, olvídalo- intentó restarle importancia, mientras Sasuke enarcaba la ceja como diciendo "siento que estás subestimando mi inteligencia, pero no diré nada para no hacerte ver tu magno error". Acto seguido, el más joven se sentó frente a su hermano mayor y comenzó a comer en silencio y mostrando un desinterés total por lo que ocurría en la cabeza del que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mesa. Siempre era la misma rutina, pulida con años de experiencia por parte de su hermano.

Desinterés que parecía fingido, miradas fugaces que le gritaban que estaba preocupándole su actitud pero que no sentía ánimos de hablar, estiladas manos que se movían al compás de los palillos.

Algo completamente enigmático y embriagador que se veía obligado a presenciar – sin llegar siquiera a aburrirse – día tras día.

"_Sasuke."_

Sí, ese pensamiento que consideraba impropio y enfermo, pero que había aprendido a aceptar resignadamente, volvía a cruzarse por su mente. Lo miró fijamente unos minutos, embriagado por la sequedad estética que conservaba su hermano al introducirse el alimento a la boca e intentando despedir ese irracional pensamiento de su mente. ¡Era su hermano!

-¿Qué mierda me ves?- el de orbes oscuros se escuchaba francamente irritado, mientras clavaba los puñales de sus ojos en el pecho del más alto, que optó por desviar la mirada.

-No lo comprenderías-: y no mentía. Después de todo, ¿qué podía saber un chico que se encontraba justo a la mitad de su adolescencia sobre lo que le inspiraba?: Absolutamente nada.

De nueva cuenta el menor lo ignoró por completo, farfullando un comentario "para sí mismo" que iba encaminado con toda la intención de que el de coleta escuchase.

-Sí, lo que sea…Eres jodidamente extraño-

No se dijo más en esa comida, pero una sensación bastante molesta y tensa de auto reconocimiento forzado en el moreno comenzó a hacerse latente en su interior. Era la idea de que una verdad irrefutable había quedado expuesta en esa mesa, aun cuando el emisor no supiera todo el peso que tenía su frase.

Por la tarde, ya casi entrando la noche, salió de la casa para dar un paseo. No soportaba todo lo que se estaba formando en el interior de su cabeza y que invariablemente tenía una relación insana con Sasuke, aunque a decir verdad mientras más caminaba más en paz se sentía con eso.

Se había dado cuenta desde temprana edad de que sufría ese complejo de "hermano sobre protector" con el de cabello en punta pero no le daba más peso del que sentía que tenía, finalmente no había nada de malo con mostrarse celoso ante las insinuaciones que podían tener las chicas – y algunos niños indeseables – con un mozalbete tan agraciado. Era el deber de todo hermano mayor cuidar de los más jóvenes. Era su derecho apartar a todas aquellas personas que sentía impropias para la convivencia con Sasuke.

Esa idea se le había quedado prendida durante algunos años de su adolescencia y la mantenía completamente independiente de su, también entonces recién asumida, homosexualidad. Se limitaba a sentir celos normales que todos los hermanos tienen en algún punto. No obstante, en los primeros meses de la pubertad de Sasuke, justo cuando la cara de apariencia infantil e ingenua se iba transformando en la de un chico de mirada soberbia y distante, esa percepción, decididamente errónea, había cambiado: se dio cuenta de que se encontraba fantaseando con regularidad con su hermano, que estaba convirtiéndose a pasos agigantados en un atractivo joven. Pensamientos retorcidos e insanos lo aquejaban día y noche, teniendo en ellos presente la cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

Durante todo ese tiempo había intentado distraer esa sensación, sabiendo que jamás podría tenerlo de la manera que soñaba, evidentemente sin lograrlo. Lo más cercano que había estado era relegando esos pensamientos y fantasías a segundo plano y dejándolas salir sola y únicamente en la soledad de su cuarto de baño. Ése era, había sido y posiblemente sería el secreto más vergonzoso se Itachi Uchiha: estaba fatal e irremediablemente enamorado de su hermano antes incluso de tener consciencia de lo que significaban esas palabras.

Sacó la cajetilla de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y, tras encender uno se quedó suspendido pensando en una cosa bastante elemental que podía ayudar a que solucionase su problema: dentro del tiempo que llevaba cavilando el incontestable "quién soy" no había logrado relacionarse con Sasuke.

¿Que si se sentía un pervertido?: Sí.

¿Que si le entraba un remordimiento atroz con la sola mención de involucrar a su adorado hermano en sus irreverentes fantasías?: De eso no cabía la menor duda, pero se resguardaba en la idea de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente". El más joven no tenía que enterarse de todo lo que ocurría en su mente y que lo involucraba en circunstancias que no habría de llevar a la práctica jamás; eso le provocaba alivio a Itachi.

Se sentó en una banca de cemento, sintiendo como el humo de su cigarrillo invadía poco a poco su cuerpo y le otorgaba tranquilidad al mismo tiempo que se quedaba contemplando fijamente al suelo, analizando una idea tan real y tan profunda que a sus ojos resultaba casi tangible. Era parte de un retorcido mundo donde el amor se manifestaba a través de su hermano menor, de la persona por quien sentía un deseo impropio y hasta cierto punto de su moralista concepción, absurdo.

Quizás así debían ser las cosas: él formando ideas necias y bobas en torno a una relación que sabía que no existiría jamás con un hombre tan parco y arisco que le parecía – porque lo era, tanto legal como emocionalmente – inalcanzable. Sasuke ignorando por completo su sentir, tratándolo siempre como al hermano mayor que debía esforzarse por superar al mismo tiempo que perdía por él la poca admiración que le había quedado de sus tiempos de infancia. Un mundo donde habría que compartir el techo con alguien que vivía a una galaxia de distancia, ignorante de lo que ocurría en su interior y de cómo la moral y el deseo tenían muchas peleas a muerte en su fuero interno tan pronto relajaba un poco el control que se había esforzado durante años por implantar. Una vida donde Sasuke lo vería con los ojos altivos pero amistosos de la competencia sin interesarse jamás por llegar a algo más íntimo – y quizá, la consciencia Itachi resonó en su propio pensamiento, eso fuera lo mejor – y donde ninguno de los dos podría expresarse. Era ése el mundo en el que vivía… Y que no le gustaba pero que había aprendido a aceptar.

Se levantó y caminó con pies de plomo de vuelta a su hogar, donde sabía que de nueva cuenta tendría que encontrarse con la mirada desinteresada pero castigadora de Sasuke, tan ausente que casi como una ironía parecía vigilarlo todo.

No tenía ganas de recomenzar todo el ciclo de miradas parcas y de teatrillos mal hechos sobre "tengo cosas que hacer, déjame solo"; en ese momento se encontraba tan pensativo que le ofuscaba la idea de encontrarse con el más joven e intercambiar un par de palabras antes de sumirse en el autismo. Creía – y en eso ya podía verse como un experto – que no lograría suprimir el rápido latir de su corazón o la latente erección si se lo topaba en ese momento. ¡Con un carajo, que estaba pensando en él y el muy tarado no se enteraba! Una nota de frustración surcó su rostro en ese momento; a últimas fechas se encontraba demasiado propenso a cambios de humor con el mero hecho de darle vueltas al tema tabú: Sasuke.

Suspiró al tiempo que se introducía en la casa y caminaba meditabundo hasta las escaleras que daban a la planta alta. Quizá la pregunta "¿Quién soy?" pudiera ser resumida a un fatalista: Soy un cerdo inmoral que tiene fantasías sexuales con su hermano. Eso sonaba lo suficientemente verdadero como para atreverse a negarlo, pero sabía que no era lo único. Tenía que haber algo más de trasfondo; no quería creer que se trataba sólo de un paria social.

-Hasta que llegas- escuchó detrás de él la monótona y aburrida voz de Sasuke. No desprendía ansiedad ni preocupación, ni siquiera alegría por volver a verlo. Parecía que ahí había permanecido siempre, como una maceta al pie de la escalera, y eso le sentó extrañamente mal en ese momento.

-Sí- contestó tensando la voz, sintiendo cómo su respiración se volvía lenta y rápida a la vez al tiempo que todos los pensamientos impropios se agolpaban en su mente. Fingía estar igual que siempre, aunque en ese momento se sentía desnudo; le molestaba saber que había estado dándole vueltas a temas "intocables" y, aunque sabía que Sasuke no adivinaría eso jamás, se sentía una especie de psicópata violador mental.

Comenzó a subir la escalera, sintiéndose ajeno a ese mundo. Quería…No, tenía que apartarse de Sasuke antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, de que sus instintos le traicionaran y terminara por ceder el poco autocontrol y estabilidad mental que poseía.

-Espera- no sonó como a petición ni como a orden, simplemente como al enunciado que podría estar escrito en cualquier libro. Itachi esperó, ya con el pie colocado sobre el segundo escalón.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con su forzada cordialidad. Era el colmo que justo en el momento que más necesitaba alejarse del objeto de su deseo, éste se mostrara más dispuesto a estar a su lado. Era casi una Ley de Murphy.

-Me odias, ¿cierto?- esas palabras salieron con un tono de melancolía oculta tras la seriedad que el mayor apenas atisbó. Era el colmo con su hermano, ¿de verdad lo había interrumpido en su escape para decirle algo tan absurdo?

-No- contestó parco, sabiéndose sincero pero sin esforzarse por disimular la molestia que le había causado la pregunta. Algo en su interior se había roto.

-¿Entonces por qué actúas tan extraño?- eso, en opinión del Uchiha mayor, se trataba de una vulgar y cruel broma del destino.

-¿Y ahora qué te dio por preguntarme esa idiotez?- estaba comenzando a sentirse borde, mientras todas las venas de su cuerpo comenzaban a aumentar la velocidad del recorrido de su sangre. Le dolía la pregunta que le había hecho, pero al mismo tiempo causaba en él una angustia por no poder echársele encima a besos para demostrarle que no tenía fundamento alguno lo que decía. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, entre lo racional y lo sentimental, debatiéndose por lo que debía hacer a continuación.

-Porque antes eras diferente conmigo, me tratabas bien y siempre buscabas algo para hacerme sentir feliz y ya no es así. Desde hace un tiempo parece que detestas incluso el hecho de que yo esté aquí y eso me jode. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- para Itachi, esa acusación sonaba demasiado falsa y para nada correspondiente a su hermano. Comprendió que era el pretexto perfecto que Sasuke usaría para hacerle admitir alguna de las teorías que debía estar maquinando su mente: la pregunta iba encaminada hacia otra dirección, un poco menos emocional.

-Sasuke, no tengo tiempo para seguir con tus jueguitos tontos, pero te aseguro que no estoy en drogas ni nada del estilo.

-¡¿Entonces qué mierda ocurre en tu cabeza?!- el reclamo ya se había delineado en la plática.

-Nada que te importe o que debas saber- se aferró al barandal de la escalera tan fuerte que sintió cómo sus nudillos se ponían blancos. Había demasiadas hormonas e impulsos sexuales rogándole por salir a todo galope de su ser, tantas que su poco autocontrol parecía perderse por momentos.

-Dímelo- exigió su hermano acercándose más y más hasta donde él se encontraba, colocando una cara que denotaba que no había derecho a réplicas. Fruncía el seño con apariencia retadora…algo que volvía todavía más difícil la contención de sus sentimientos.

Sin saber ni cómo ni cuándo, se encontró a sí mismo sosteniendo por el mentón al más joven y plantándole un beso ansioso. Su lengua colándose por una boca que no le daba cabida, pero que al mismo tiempo estaba tan pasmada que le costaba reaccionar con fuerza. Sentía los carnosos y delicados labios de su hermano al tiempo que se embriagaba de él y dejaba salir todas esas ganas reprimidas.

-Eso es lo que me pasa- exclamó cuando se separó por fin. Estaba agitado y las palabras apenas le parecían familiares porque no se sentía él; a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir culpa y vergüenza: los dos látigos que utilizaba su consciencia sin piedad alguna.

-¿Qué mier…?- la cara del menor lucía completamente desencajada por la sorpresa, pero sin rastros de odio o de alguna clase de rencor. Se limpió un poco la boca por la saliva que había sido derramada y lo miró como quien contempla una obra de arte que no logra entender del todo.

-Lo…Lo siento- fue lo único que atinó a tartamudear el poseedor de la coleta cuando notó la gravedad del asunto.

-Eres un idiota- ante esas palabras, el mayor intentó irse. Quería huir de la "escena del crimen tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitiesen, sin embargo sintió el agarre de sus ropas. La mano de Sasuke lo sostenía, estrujándole la playera y con evidentes intenciones de mantenerlo así.

-…- sólo se le quedó mirando, aceptando mudamente que sí, en efecto, era un total y completo imbécil. Se sentía verdaderamente mal por aquello que acababa de hacer; ceder a sus más bajos impulsos no resultaba nunca en nada bueno. Tan inmerso se encontraba en ese extraño hoyo negro que representaba su moral y su terror que no pudo ver venir lo que ocurrió a continuación: Sasuke había desaparecido del sitio donde estaba y en un pronto movimiento había quedado a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

Podía oler su fragancia, sentir su aliento acelerado y escuchar los latidos se su corazón, que causaban que los suyos fueran más rápido de lo que ya estaban. Y lo besó, sin previo aviso ni señal de consentimiento.

Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar y asimilar el cambio radical que las situaciones habían tenido, de haber sido el criminal ahora ocurría la transición a ser el amante. Eso no estaba mal, pero le contrariaba un poco. Cuando finalmente decidió corresponder, las lenguas se fundieron y se entrelazaron en busca de ganar la lucha inexistente. Itachi lo disfrutaba, tanto como quien prueba algo prohibido; sentía su cuerpo vibrar como nunca antes, sus hormonas que se aceleraban y la sensación casi onírica de que el tiempo se había detenido.

Pasados unos momentos del contacto de ambas bocas, en el cual los dos habían llegado al silencioso acuerdo de seguir, se separaron en busca de aire, quedando ligados sólo por un hilillo de saliva.

Creía que había estado en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo, conociendo o redescubriendo todos sus demonios y todos sus placeres, sus pecados y sus absoluciones. Se sentía extrañamente vivo, como nunca lo había hecho.

Ya no había paso a más actitudes moralistas de su parte, sino que todo se había abierto al placer de quien se sabe correspondido.

"_¿Quién soy?"_

Parecía que al fin tenía la respuesta: era un hombre que amaba a alguien y era correspondido. Era alguien que encontraba pasión en lo prohibido y que había decidido, con tan sólo un beso, dejar de lado todo aquello que le atormentaba. Era un hombre que disfrutaba del whisky sin soda, de los bajos placeres y que se estaba aprendiendo a deleitar en lo prohibido.

Y le gustaba…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que sea se agradecerá ampliamente.**

**Kissus,**

**c.**


End file.
